Unknowing Help
by SavageVolpe
Summary: KuramaxHiei, a summary will be given for each chapter inside (In Hibernation Status)
1. Default Chapter

A/n Okay, this is the first idea I have on a list of some fanfics I want to right. This will be my first chapter story, so bear with me if one: Chapters are too short, two: Chapters are too long, or three: I don't update that soon. Before I get started, lets go over the warnings/disclaimers.

Warnings: Will be swearing, probably ooc-ness, and shonen-ai-ness.  Kuwabara bashing as well.

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways-own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary for this Chapter:  Koenma sends the Rekai tentai on an average mission, for everyone but Hiei.

"We need to get her quickly." Koenma pressed a button to reveal a large TV screen. The four tentai turned around too look at the screen. "Her name is Taka. She is a powerful demon, who has dabbled in the arts of witchcraft." On the screen was shown a faint silhouette of a tall women standing in the woods.

"Is that the best picture you have pacifier breath?"

The four turned back to face Koenma. He glared at Yusuke but continued to give his description. "We know that she has purple eyes, and is very tall."

"Oh gee, that's not vague at all. It'll take us forever to find her." Yusuke mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She carries a bow with her." Koenma took out a paper from his desk drawer. "Not many demons use bows, so we asked around and found the location where she would most likely be." Pushing another button, the screen switched to a map. "I think, you Kurama, would be most familiar with this region."

Kurama looked to the screen and nodded. "I have been through there quite a few times."

"Okay, so fox boy will lead us around and we'll get her. No problem."

Koenma sighed at looked at Yusuke. "Sure Yusuke, just don't get hurt to badly."

"No problem Koenma. I'll make sure Urameshi doesn't get hurt."

"Okay sure Kuwa, you sure your going survive that long?"

Koenma sweat dropped as they begun fighting.

Kurama smiled and nodded to Koenma. "Come on, lets go Hiei."

"Hn." He shoved his hands and began to walk out the door with Kurama. "What about those two bakas?"

Kurama shrugged. "They'll catch up eventually."

"I think this is the right portal." Kurama looked down at the directions Koenma gave.

"Hn, lets just get this over with."

"Oi!" Kuwabara ran forward and stopped next to Kurama panting. "Wait up…"

"I see you decided to finally join us." Kurama looked down a little ways to see Yusuke casually strolling up to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hurry your ass up detective!" Hiei growled impatiently and glared at Yusuke.

"Yea Yea, I'm coming." He semi-jogged the rest of the way to the portal.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Lets go already."

"Aren't we being a little pushy shrimp?"

"I would rather not spend anymore time with you two bakas then I have to."

"Then why don't you stay here shorty? We can handle her by ourselves."

Hiei looked at him and smirked. "Sure fool, sure." He stepped into the portal followed by Kurama.

"Why that little?!"

"Ah, just shut it Kuwa, if anything you should stay behind." Yusuke stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara and stepped into the portal.

Kuwabara's face turned red and he began to steam. "I HATE THOSE GUYS!" He stepped into the portal. When he walked out he was about to yell but tripped instead.

He looked up to see Yusuke laughing while Hiei smirked. Kurama stood shaking his head.

"Told you he would trip over a stick."

Kuwabara stood up and glared at both Yusuke and Hiei.

"Come on, let's go." Kurama walked ahead followed by Hiei, Yusuke, and lastly Kuwabara.

Two Hours or so Later

"I'm tired." Kuwabara stopped and plopped himself down on the ground. "Can't we rest?"

"Will you shut up? I've had enough of your mindless complaining!"

Kurama stopped and looked back to Kuwabara. "Okay, you can rest Kuwabara and the rest of us will go on ahead."

Yusuke smirked and walked past Kuwabara. "Yea Kuwa, you just take a little break."

Kuwabara looked up too see the three walking off. He looked around himself and quickly stood up. "Hey wait you guys."

"Thought so…"

"Shut up Urameshi."

"Sh…"

"Don't tell me to shush!"

"No you fool! Be quiet!" Hiei glared at Kuwabara then turned his gaze to Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked to Kurama to see him alert.

"What is it foxy boy?"

Kurama looked around the surrounding area. "I guess…it's nothing."

"Man, got me all worked up for nothing."

"Heh, sorry Yusuke, thought I felt something."

Yusuke shrugged and continued walking with Kuwabara following. Kurama stayed and looked around the forest more. Hiei looked at him. "Come on fox."

"Yea…I'm coming. I just thought something felt kind of out of place."

Hiei smirked. "Losing your touch are we fox?"

Kurama looked at Hiei and gave a light laugh. "Ha, I guess so."

"Then lets conti…"

"AH!" Kurama fell to the ground clutching the back of his leg.

"Kurama! Detective, fool, get back here now!" Hiei ran to Kurama's side to see what was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Just my leg." Kurama turned around a little and removed his hand to look at the wound. Across the back of his lower leg was a clean cut.

"Ouch man." Yusuke and Kuwabara stood around Kurama.

"Hn, made by an arrow."

Kurama ripped off a piece of his shirt and quickly tied it around his leg. "Guess I'm not losing my touch eh Hiei?" He smiled at Hiei but winced when he tried to stand on it.

"Baka, can you walk?" Hiei stood next to Kurama as he took a step forward.

"Ah, kind of…" Kurama leaned on his good leg. "Sorry guys, I'm going to be a big slowdown."

"No problem at all." Kuwabara slapped Kurama on the back causing him to stumble forward almost falling but Hiei caught him and set him upright.

"Heh, thanks Hiei."

"Hn."

"Stupid!" Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the back of the head. "You don't hit someone on the back when they have a back or leg injury!"

"Ow!" Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head and looked at Kurama. "Sorry man."

"Tis okay, just, try not to do it again anytime soon. Okay?"

"Ha ha, yea." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around some. "Do we continue looking for her, or head back?"

"We keep looking." Everyone turned their gaze to Kurama.

"You sure about that man?" Yusuke placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Koenma will understand if we can't do this mission tonight."

Kurama looked at Yusuke and smiled. "No, I'll be fine. I'm sure of it. So lets go?"

Yusuke placed his hands behind his head and walked forward. "Okay, lets go." He began to walk forward, but not five steps did he take when he suddenly hoisted into the air.

"What is this crap?!" The other three looked up at Yusuke in shock. He began to struggle against the invisible force that bound him together.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and around him. "I see it!"

"See what?!" Yusuke wriggled about more.

"It's some sort of thick string."

"Well then cut it off!"

Kuwabara nodded and summoned his spirit sword. He raised it up to cut away the string when suddenly his spirit sword dissipated and he screamed.

"What the hell happened?!"

Kuwabara clutched at his arm where blood seeped through his fingers.

"Hn, another arrow wound." Hiei looked around the surrounding forest. "Where can she be."

"Kuwabara, can you use your other hand to summon your spirit sword."

Kuwabara nodded and ripped his sleeve off from where the arrow split it and tied it across his wound. He extended his other hand and summoned his spirit sword only to have it quickly dissipate. "What the hell?"

"I think not my simple minded friend." Yusuke looked up while the others turned around too see whom the voice belonged too.

On the path stood a woman about Shizuru's height, if not taller. She was leaning on her very large longbow smirking. Her hair went down to her waist and was a deep blue in colour.  She wore a simplistic light blue robe cute off around her knees. Her eyes, just as Koenma said, were purple, but not just any purple. Her eyes seemed to swirl different shades of purple mostly the darker shades creating a pool like depth to them.

"What have you done to me?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at her.

She stood straight up and reached into a robe pocket. "I shot you with an arrow…"

"Yea I think I know that part!"

"My, aren't we the rude on to cut off a lady while she's talking." She looked at him and smiled. "Like I was saying, a shot you with an arrow dipped in a potion."

"Poison?!"

"No you baka! She said potion!"

"Yes, a potion to temporarily ward off you use of your ki." She looked to Kurama. "That goes the same for you." She looked up to Yusuke who was struggling against the string. "Don't think you can break out of that string too easily there, I'm not a fool to tie you up with regular string."

"What, is it laced with that potion too?!"

She smiled up at him. "Why, aren't we the smart one?" Yusuke glared at her.

"Hn, I don't have any wards, or nor do I need any to attack you." He removed his katana from the sheath.

"Ah, but you do need a katana."

"What?"

She didn't reply but instead stood there and beckoned him to come forward with a nod of her head. He smirked and ran towards her. She back stepped and opened her hand to next to her face and blew out a white powder.

Hiei stopped and began coughing and trying to get the powder away from him with his arm. When the powder cleared he narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Hn, you cheap tricks won't work on me."

She held her hand to her chest. "Cheap? It took me quite awhile to make that powder mind you."

"Hn." Hiei brought his katana up when he realized, his katana wasn't there anymore. "What the hell did you do to my katana?"

"Ah, I see you realized it's gone."

He growled and glared at her. "I can still attack you with my fists."

"Ooo, a brutal one."

He narrowed his eyes and ran towards her. He stopped within two inches of her as her body began to form into a mist. He looked up to see her face give a quick wink before blowing away.

"What?" All of them began looking around the forest.

"Phew, that one took awhile to make too."

All four heads turned to a tree a little ways off. There she stood on a branch leaning against the trunk fanning herself with her hand. "And I still couldn't get the right shade of blue for the hair." She stopped fanning herself and turned herself fully towards them. "But, we all make mistakes neh?" She jumped off the branch and disappeared.

Hiei quickly took off after her.

Kurama tried to chase after him but instead fell down and clutched his leg. "Don't go Hiei! She's too powerful."

Hiei ignored the kitsune's comment and continued running. He stopped when he got to a lake and found her kneeled by it apparently washing the ends of her hair.

"I'm glad you could follow me Hiei."

"Hn, how do you know who I am?"

She stood up and flung her hair around as she turned splashing some on Hiei. "Oh, I know about each of you. I've actually been following you a few minutes after you left the portal. And your right, Kuwabara does complain a lot." She wrung out the ends of her hair. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him with your black dragon already. Like you did to that Zeru fellow."

"Hn, that fool isn't worth it."

She laughed and stepped forward towards Hiei. "Am I?"

Hiei smirked. "Koenma didn't say that he wanted you alive." He went to move his arm but found that he couldn't "What?!"

She smiled and continued to walk towards Hiei.

He tried to move his leg but found that he couldn't. He growled as she stood in front of him.  Bending down so she was eye level with Hiei she stroked his cheek. "Don't even try your ki either."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't be too angry, I'm doing this for your own good."

She brought her face closer to his and kissed up on the lips, biting his bottom lip to draw a faint amount of blood. Hiei growled loudly but could not move. She pulled away and stood up straight.

"How the hell was that for my own good?"

She patted his head. "I like you Hiei, and trust me, this is for your own good. Though I can't say I didn't enjoy it." He turned around and walked away from him leaving him to glare daggers at her back. She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and tell Koenma-same he's after the wrong beautiful lady." She winked at him and literally disappeared with the wind.

After she left Hiei stumbled forward onto one knee and quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He spat out a small amount of blood and growled. "That baka." He stood up and made his way back to the others.

When he arrived the three of them were waiting for him, Yusuke not suspended anymore.

"What happened Hiei? Are you alright?" Kurama looked Hiei up and down. "She didn't shoot you with an arrow as well?"

"Hn, no. She splashed some water on me warding my ki and my ability to move. Then she ran off."

"That's all?"

"She also said we are chasing the wrong woman."

Kurama looked thoughtful. "That could be possible, she didn't seem that bad of a person."

"What are you talking about foxy boy? She shot you in the leg, tied me up, and shot Kuwabara in the arm."

"Yes I know that Yusuke, but none of us are dead or mortally wounded. She could have easily shot any of us in the back but instead she chose to ward us."

Yusuke looked at Kurama then suddenly walked off. "That pacifier breath better have some explaining to do!"

Kuwabara soon followed after holding his arm. Kurama started to limp after those two and Hiei stood by his side incase he fell.

"Coming to the Nigenkai Hiei?"

"Hn, Mukuro's palace is to far from here, and I think any demon would love the chance to attack me while I'm have no katana and warded."

"Hm, that's funny. Our wards are gone." Kurama looked at Hiei. "So all she did was freeze you Hiei?"

"Yea…"

Kurama looked at Hiei uncertainly for a bit but decided not to say anything, continuing the long walk back to the portal.

"You sure you don't want to head over to Genkai's temple with us?"

"Yea, sweet Yukina-chan could heal your leg real quick."

Kurama stood at his front gate. "No, I'm pretty late as it is, mother would be worried if she got home and I wasn't there." Kurama pushed open his gate. "I'll be perfectly alright."

"Okay whatever you say foxy boy. What bout you Hiei?" Yusuke looked around but couldn't find Hiei. "Guess he went there already."

Kuwabara shrugged and waved to Kurama as both him and Yusuke walked off. Kurama waved back and unlocked his door and entered the quiet house. Limping up the stairs into his room, he first unlocked and opened his window in case Hiei wanted or needed to come by. After that Kurama walked to the bathroom to shower and cleanse his wound more.

Hiei sat on a branch in a park's tree. Leaning back against the trunk he looked up at the sky with his arms crossed. _How was that for my own good? And what the hell happened to my katana? Why couldn't I tell Kurama that she kissed me? _Letting out a grunt of exasperation he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

A/n

Okay, first chapter done! Questions buzzing in your head? Hm? Why did she kiss him? That question shall be answered in the next chapter. How are they possibly going to capture someone with those kind of powers? If they even have the right person. Man, it took a lot to right that kissing part…I'm not fond of oc pairings. …unless it's an oc and an oc. Okay, please review. I need at least two, that's not a lot, for me to keep writing more. So, please review, tell me if it was too short, flame me if you want…As long as I get two reviews. I'll continue and update as soon as possible. Oh yea… huggles Kurama cause he was injured  X3


	2. Discovery

Woots, thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter X3

Okay, Now on to the warnings/disclaimers.

Warnings: Same as the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

Summary for this Chapter:  We find out why Taka kissed Hiei and is it really for his own good like she claimed? (Have you people been dieing to find out?)

Kurama awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over and buried his head into his pillow more. He knew he should get up, but he didn't want too. He groaned again and sat up, lazily blinking the sleep from his eyes. Moving over so he sat at the end of the bed he reached into his end table drawer and removed some bandages and other healing supplies. Looking down at his leg he removed the old bandage and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Ah, it's almost healed." The wound was only a small scratch now, but it still bleed slightly. He sighed and rubbed some of a plant mixture he made onto it before wrapping another thing of gauze around it. Putting his kit away he stood up and stretched.

"Hm, I can stand, now for the ultimate test." He took breath, stepped forward and smiled. "I can walk well enough again."  He walked over to his closet and removed a pair of comfortable jeans and a red button up shirt.

After changing and a quick peek to see if his hair was all right, he walked downstairs. He waltzed into the kitchen expecting to see Shiori but instead found a note in a bowl on the table. Taking a look behind him to see if she was secretly hiding in the living room and after finding that to not be true, he walked over to the note.

Dear Shuiichi: Went with your brother and father for a quick visit to the mountains. Did not wake you because I know you came in late and would not enjoy this trip. It's a mother's intuition. Be in a day or so. Be a good boy. Love, Mother. P.S Leftover eggs are in the microwave, just put them in a bowl and heat it up. Also, some money for pizza, don't spend it all in one night.

Kurama smirked when he read the part about a mother's intuition. Placing the note aside he took a glance at the microwave. "Eggs…" Looking around the kitchen he spotted the pancake mix on top of the refrigerator. "Pancakes sound better…but I don't want to make any…I'll go out." Smiling he walked out to the foyer and grabbed his keys off the desk that was there. Opening the drawer he took his wallet and grabbed some money from it. "That should be enough." Shoving the money into his pocket, he put on his shoes and headed out. Locking the door behind him.

"Mommy! Look! A tink the kitty is stuck in the twee."

"Come on honey, leave the cat alone."

"But Mommy, I tink it's stuck."

_What is the stupid ningen child yelling at?_

"We should help it mommy."

_Damnit, I'll give him the damned cat if he just goes away. _

He opened his eyes and it seemed a bit different.

"Mommy! The kitty is awake!"

Hiei groaned inwardly. _This kid is really beginning to piss me off, now where is that damned cat?_

Looking to the tree branch, he didn't find a cat. In fact, he didn't see his own feet. _I'm not standing, what the hell? Last time I checked, I was sleeping on my back. _

Nervously he looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin, or now, fur.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

Instead of a small compact demon body, was the body of a black cat.

He stood up and spun around on the branch.

"Mommy! See! The kitty is stuck!"

Hiei stopped running and sat down on the branch looking at the kid below. _Got to calm down, apparently, I'm a cat…_

"Come here kitty, can you?"

Hiei twitched his ears towards the sound of the leaves rustling behind him. He sniffed the air and smelt what Kurama called a 'bendor'. He looked around and found it was a good while down. He looked to the sky. _Okay, I'll just…send a message to Kurama psychically to come here. _He shut his eyes and tried to relay a message. _Damnit, I don't have my jagan powers. Can I still sense ki?_ Concentrating he felt the faint ki of Kurama. _Thank Kami, I can still do something. _Opening his eyes and looking around, he only saw one way down. He took a large breath and jumped off the branch. Landing on the kids' head, he leapt off and made his way out of the park towards the direction he felt the ki.

Hiei didn't like this at all. He was so used to flitting from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop. Now, he was a cat running around, dodging people's feet in what seemed to be, a false ki trail. He knew that this wasn't leading him to the fox's house. _The fox should still be at home, especially since he has a pretty fresh wound._ He turned into a small alleyway to rest and think if he should still follow this trail. _Why would I still be able to sense Kurama's ki but not able to send telepathic messages to anyone, even Yukina. _

"Hey, look at that cat."

Hiei looked up from the ground to see two teenage guys walk over to him.

"My sister has been wanting a new cat ever since this one kid wouldn't go out with her, at her school."

One of the guys kneeled down and looked at Hiei. "It looks pretty clean, and it doesn't have a collar so, I guess I could take it to her." He looked up to the guy still standing. "What do you think Kevin?"

"Whatever Geoffrey."

Geoffrey smiled and looked back to Hiei. "Come here kitty." He reached out his hand and motioned for Hiei to come to him.

Hiei looked at the hand, then to Geoffrey and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." He stepped forward and Hiei swiped at his hand scratching it.

_Hn, these claws come in handy._

Geoffrey quickly stood up and sucked on his hand. Kevin looked at him and smirked. "Cat showed you off didn't it?"

Geoffrey glared at Kevin and then down at Hiei who was looking at them with narrowed eyes.

Hiei was about to walk past them when he was suddenly picked up by the scruff of the neck.

_What the hell?!_

He began to twist and turn trying to claw at the guys hand.

"Not so tough, are we?" Geoffrey whispered into Hiei's ears and then shook him some. "I was going to be nice to you, but now…"

Hiei growled and hissed as he shook him again.

"Hey Geoffrey, you shouldn't do that…" Geoffrey narrowed his eyes at Kevin.

"Yea, your right, get some string and tie it to the cats tail."

"What are you two doing?"

The three of them looked up to see Kurama slightly jogging towards them.

"Oh what, is this you cat pretty boy?"

Kurama stopped near them and looked at Geoffrey. "No, but you still shouldn't do it. So just let it go…okay?"

Kevin looked to Geoffrey, "Yea man, just let it go already."

"Hey wait, I know this kid. Shuiichi I think it was."

Kevin and Kurama both looked at Geoffrey. "Yea, he's the kid who wouldn't go out with my sister."

" Well, I'm sorry about that but are you going to let the cat go or not?"

Geoffrey handed a struggling Hiei to Kevin who carefully took him by the scruff of the neck. Geoffrey raised his sleeves up and looked at Kurama.

"We'll let go of the cat, when you pay for denying my sister."

Hiei growled as Geoffrey punched Kurama in the stomach.

_Baka fox could have easily dodged that. Fight back! _He continued to growl and struggle against Kevin's hold on his neck.

Kurama clutched his stomach and looked up to Geoffrey. "You satisfied yet?"

"No not yet, I want to see you on the ground." He punched Kurama in the stomach again, but yet Kurama still stood being used to getting hit from youkai. "Get down on the ground!" He kicked Kurama on the back of the leg and Kurama fell forward in pain.

"Kuso…" Clutching his leg where he could feel the wound having been reopened he looked up at Geoffrey and calmly said. "Now, you going to let go of the cat?"

Geoffrey smirked down at Kurama and then looked to Kevin. "Give me the cat Kevin."

He looked between a kneeling Kurama and Geoffrey and very nervously handed the struggling Hiei over to Geoffrey.

"Is this what you want?"

"Just give him the cat already man."

"Shut up Kevin."

Geoffrey laughed and shook Hiei.

"Stop it!"

"Don't tell me what to do pretty boy, but being the honest man I am…I'm going to let this cat go." Laughing he tossed Hiei against the alley wall where his head made impact and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Kurama slowly stood while the blood dripped down his leg and he watched the two walk off.

"You shouldn't have done that man! He's bleeding, and why did you have to toss the cat?" Kevin stopped to look back at Kurama who was slowly limping over to the form of the unconscious Hiei.

"Oh, then why don't you just help him then Kevin?"

He looked in-between the retreating form of Geoffrey and Kurama. He pulled at his shirt collar and ran to catch up with Geoffrey.

"I see we know what's good for you."

Kevin sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I still think you should have at least, not thrown the cat."

"Whatever."

Kurama kneeled by Hiei and looked to see he was still breathing. "Oh good, your breathing. It seems you don't have an owner. I'll take you home for now, until you wake up and make it on your own." Wiping some of the blood off his hands, he scooped up Hiei and began the slow walk home.

Continuation

Authors Note:

Damn, I like died writing that. My poor Kurama got hurt…. But…. it'll work with the story…I promise. And…a kitty cat? Who would have thought it, besides me anyways XD. Sorry if this chapter was too short or something…And his family always seems to be gone in my fics…don't they? It just works…Please Review! Next chapter, I'll describe what Hiei looks like. And Yesh, I know…cats don't really see in colour….but..oh well..He isn't exactly a normal cat. Now is he….Once again. Please Review.


	3. Get a Name

Thank you all who have reviewed. Much love to you all. To the standard warnings and disclaimers. Then to the little summary…. then finally the fic its self.

Warnings: Same as the first Chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the first Chapter. Add-ons:  I do not own Hershey's, but man do I want too…

Summary: Hiei finds himself at Kurama's house. The perfect time for him to try and manage to tell Kurama what has happened.

_Kuso, what the hell happened…and where am I?! _ Hiei quickly opened his eyes and tried to stand up but was wrapped in too many blankets. Turning his head to gaze around he realized he was in Kurama's room, the familiar desk, the bookshelf, and especially the window. Wriggling his way out of the blankets he stood on them and looked around. _Yep, definitely Kurama's room, now where is that fox?_  Closing his eyes he swiveled his ears to pick up any noises. Opening his eyes, he gazed towards the direction of bathroom. _Hn, taking a shower. After he's done, I'll try and make him realize whom I am. _

Walking over to Kurama's dresser, Hiei jumped up to take a look at himself in the mirror. _Ch._

Hiei was mostly a black cat except a spot of white on his forehead and some around his neck. His eyes weren't crimson anymore though; they were an average cat yellow. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to check out his fangs. Closing his mouth after discovering, he could probably bite someone pretty good; he hopped back over to the bed. 

A few minutes later Hiei heard the bathroom door opening and some steam pour out. _Finally, that baka kitsune is…_

Stepping out of the mist, Kurama was drying his hair with a towel while another one was tied around his waist. He hadn't completely dried, so to Hiei he seemed to somewhat glisten in the light. He looked over to Hiei and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Hiei was sure if he weren't a cat, he would be blushing. He turned his gaze away towards the window to let Kurama dress. Instead, he saw Kurama take out some stuff from his end table and sit down next to him. Kurama placed his healing supplies next to him. Hiei looked to them and then down to Kurama's leg.

_That's right, that baka jerk reopened his wound. _

"You don't have any injuries do you? Besides from being knocked out I mean."

Hiei looked up to Kurama in disbelief, here he was, a cat that Kurama didn't even know and he got hurt because of it too. Even now, he was caring for him, even while is own wound was being left unattended.

Kurama slightly chuckled, "Look at me, asking you as though you could answer me. I'm going to check you okay, don't be afraid." He made to reach out and check Hiei, but Hiei jumped back to the other end of the bed. "Come here, I won't hurt you, I just want to see if you have any minor cuts or anything." He reached out to grab Hiei, but he jumped off the bed and went to the windowsill.

_Baka! I'm not hurt! Can't you tell! Tend to your own damned wound! _Hiei narrowed his eyes as he watched Kurama stand.

"Don't make me go over there." Tightening the towel around his waist he took a step forward and extended his hand. "I'll give you one last chance before I take drastic measures." Inching forward a bit he winced slightly as the pressure on his leg got to his wound.

Hiei widened his eyes as he saw Kurama wince. _If he walks anymore, he'll worsen that wound of his. _Closing his easy and taking a quick breath, he hopped back over to the bed and sat down looking at Kurama.

Kurama turned to face Hiei and smiled. "There, that's better."  He sat back down on the bed next to Hiei. "This shouldn't take that long." Kurama reached out and took Hiei's paw and looked up and down his one arm. Hiei closed his eyes and tried his hardest to hold back the purr that was beginning to build up in his chest as Kurama checked him over. His long slender fingers, warm against Hiei's fur was seriously getting to Hiei. When his hands left, Hiei was relieved but also disappointed. He now wanted to be petted by those hands. He wanted to be wounded now, just so Kurama would treat him. He petted Hiei's head, like one would ruffle someone's hair.

"Now, that wasn't bad. And you don't have any wounds. I'm glad of that." Smiling he lifted the towel up some with one hand, and used the other to grab the gauze. "It was almost pretty much healed too." Using both hands he began to wind the gauze around it. Hiei stood by his side and watched carefully as Kurama cut it off the role and tie it securely.

Letting the towel fall back down he fell back onto the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. "I can imagine what my mom would have said, to see my pants red with some blood."  Propping himself up with his elbows he looked at Hiei. "I should check downstairs to see if I dripped on the floor." Rising off the bed he made his way over to the bathroom and went in.

Hiei jumped off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. _Got to tell him soon. I can't get distracted by those…warm caring hands…No Hiei! Focus. _ He stopped and shook his head to clear his mind some. He continued to walk forward until he saw a towel flung out from the open bathroom door. _Hn, maybe not. _Stopping he sat and waited for Kurama to come back out, hopefully dressed. _Wouldn't be that bad if he came out not dressed though…wait! What am I saying?_ Shaking his head again he looked down at the floor. He looked up when he heard Kurama coming out of the bathroom. Looking up he saw Kurama dressed in some faded old jeans. Kurama stretched his arms out and scratched at his belly some. He looked down at Hiei and smiled. "I could use a snack, how bout you kitty?" Turning around he headed out his door and down the hall to the stairs.

_Kurama, wait! _Looking down he saw his two front paws. _Hn…can't speak…got to remember that…I could…_Hiei closed his eyes _meow…_Opening his eyes he looked up and prepared himself.

"Meow!"

Kurama stopped about halfway on the second step and looked back towards his room. "Kitty? Are you okay?" Kurama walking back over to his room and he looked down at Hiei. "I checked you for wounds, you're not hurt…"

_Okay Hiei, you got his attention…now…how to tell him?_

Kurama bent down and picked up Hiei. "Are we just lazy to walk down the stairs." He placed his forehead against Hiei's "Did all that bouncing around earlier make you a little tired?" Smiling he adjusted Hiei so he was cradled in his arms, paws limply against his chest. "To the kitchen!" Kurama began to slowly walk back to the stairs and down them.

Hiei stayed limp and stared up at Kurama. He didn't want to break free because it could hurt Kurama in the process and plus, he didn't mind being held by Kurama. Enjoying the feel of his bare chest against him.  _There you go again Hiei…getting distracted again. _He turned his gaze away to get focused again when something caught his eye. Turning back to look up at Kurama, he noticed his side lock moving with each step Kurama descended. Entranced by its movements, Hiei reached out with both paws and caught the hair in between his paws.

Laughing Kurama shook his head some and his hair easily slid out of Hiei's grasp. "I thought we were too tired to do anything, let alone play with my hair." He looked down at Hiei and pushed the kitchen door open. "Welcome to my kitchen." Looking up he walked over to the table and set him on it. "You should be lucky, if my mom was here, she wouldn't even let you in here I'm betting."  Turning he faced the cupboards and began to rummage through them.

Hiei looked down at his paws. _His hair was so smooth…I could have sworn I had a better grip on them, but with a simple turn of his head, it slipped out of my paws…Why was I even holding onto his hair?! _Closing his eyes in frustration he flexed his paws some bringing in and out his claws.

"You know what kitty? I can use some ice cream." Walking over to the freezer he opened it and removed a carton. "It's a new moose track kind, with Hershey's fudge in it." Placing the carton on the table he went over to get a bowl from the cupboard. " I don't think we have any cat food, so ice cream will be good enough I guess." Removing two bowls he went to get the ice cream scoop. "I mean, it's like milk right? Just frozen." Nodding as though he needed to agree with his own statement he went back to the table and opened the carton. "How many scoops kitty?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama and tilted his head. _Does that baka expect me to answer? What two meows for two scoops? _

"I'm having two, so I guess you can have one" Smiling at his logic he scooped out the servings into the bowl and placed it in front of Hiei. "Enjoy yourself their kitty, it should be good."

Hiei looked down at the bowl then back up at Kurama who had just scooped himself his bowl and was preparing to eat it.

" I know it doesn't look that appetizing with all the swirls and other stuff…but it's supposed to taste really good." Kurama looked down at his own bowl then to Hiei. " I would have given you some plain chocolate but a certain someone had managed to eat it all." Laughing to himself as though he was recalling the incident in his mind, he casually took a spoonful and ate it. Kurama's eyes lit up and he looked at Hiei. "Now, we must make sure to keep it away from that certain someone, or this will be gone pretty quickly." Laughing again he took another spoonful and ate it.

_Hn, it can't be that good…it doesn't look very good, especially for sweet snow. _He put his nose close to it and sniffed it first. Smelling nothing bad, he cautiously licked some. _When I get back to my true self, I'll need to come back here and finish of the rest of the carton. _Hiei was licking away at his ice cream when he felt a hand go down his back. Stiffening, he looked up to see Kurama smiling down at him and he had already finished his ice cream. "See kitty, I told you it was good." Hiei blinked up at him and then went back to eating the sweet snow. "You know about that." Hiei looked up at Kurama again. "I think I should give you a name for the time being." Placing his elbows on the table he rested his head on one of his fists. "Names…"

_As long as it's not something dumb like fluffy. _Hiei resumed eating his sweet snow.

"Gah! I can only think of one thing right now. It's not a bad name, I'll just know everyone will give me those looks if I told them what it was…"

Picking Hiei up from his ice cream he looked him in the eyes. " I'm going to call you Hiei."

Hiei's eyes widened. _He would name a cat after me? What does he mean…'those looks'?_

"You just promise that you won't tell the others especially Hiei? In front of them, I'll call you Shadow or something. Okay?" Placing his forehead onto Hiei's he smiled. "It'll be our little secret."

Kurama placed Hiei back on the table when he heard the phone ring. "Now, stay here and finish your ice cream Hiei, while I go get that." Kurama thought for a moment then shook his head. "Never thought I would be saying that." Laughing he walked out to the foyer to get the phone.

"Hello, Minamino residence, Shuiichi speaking, how may I help you?"

"Oi, Kurama!"

"Oh hey Yusuke, can I help you with something?"

"Shut up Kuwabara! Oh what, yea, sorry about that, but just called to say that Koenma wants to see us tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, should I meet up with you…"

"Damnit Kuwabara! Sorry about that, but he really wants to speak with you, to confirm a suspicion of his or something."

"Um…sure."

Kurama could hear rustling as the phone got handed over to Kuwabara.

"Hey Kurama."

"Hi Kuwabara, can I help you with something?"

"I was right! You got a cat!"

"Wait! What? How did you know?"

"Haha! I told you Urameshi, Kurama did get a cat!"

"Yea…just today I found him, but how did you know?"

"I bet it's cute."

"I guess you could say that…"

"That settles it! Come on Urameshi we're going over to Kurama's to see his new cat!"

"Wait!!!" Kurama could hear the phone drop and knew that it was too late to stop Kuwabara.  He heard rustling as Yusuke picked up the phone.

"Sorry again man, but I guess I'll see you in a few eh?"

"Hai Yusuke…"

"Ja!"

"Yea…ja."

Hanging up the phone Kurama slowly walked back into the kitchen and sat down. "How did Kuwabara know?"

Hiei looked up from his empty bowl of sweet snow.

Kurama mindlessly reached out with one hand and began to pet Hiei behind the ears. He hesitantly backed out of reach and looked at Kurama.

"Not so tired are we now Hiei?" Kurama leaned back in the chair and smiled. "I guess I'm going to have to put on a shirt now…I hope they don't stay long…" He sighed and got up to go to his room and put on a shirt leaving Hiei on the table.

_Hn, that fool and the detective are coming…I hate to say this, but that fool coming over might be a good thing. His spiritual awareness should be able to detect my ki. _  

Continuation

Author's Note: Heh, Hiei…how original eh? Well, You know you would name a stuffed animal or pet after the person you usually think of most ; )  And about Kuwabara freakishly knowing…it's his spiritual awareness combined with his weird love for kittens combined. Freaky…I know XD;; Well, I hope everyone liked it, please review. Much love to you all who did, and are going to. (hint) OH! And if Hiei's eyes were red, that might be a little too weird, I mean, he's already got the white starburst, and the white around his neck like a scarf…red eyes would be too obvious. But anyways…Please Review X3__


	4. Red Silk String

Yay, Much love to all who reviewed X3 They are very greatly appreciated, even if you were to flame me, I'd still feel somewhat loved that you took the time to do it X3 And…sorry for the delay in updating o-o

Warnings: Same as the previous chapters. Pretty ooc Hiei too…

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters

Summary: Hiei is beginning to get a hold of stuff as he listens to the conversation of the other three and when Kurama is alone talking to him. (So apparently, no spiritual awareness? Yea…that would have been no fun XP)

Yusuke put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the doorframe of Kurama's house. Kuwabara stood on the stairs and looked up at Yusuke.

"Aren't you going to knock Urameshi?"

"I'm not the one dieing to see the cat."

"You are so lazy!"

Yusuke casually shrugged and watched as Kuwabara walked past him and knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's me and Urameshi!"

"Hold on!"

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest and yelled back to Kurama. "Hurry up!"

"Gee, hold on to your pants, it's just a cat."

Kuwabara smiled. "Yea, a cat that's probably cute and furry, and would just be dieing to play with me."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever man."

Kuwabara went back to the door and banged on it with his fist speaking in-between each hit. "Open…up…this…door…right…now…or…I'll…"

Before Kuwabara could hit the door again it opened revealing a smiling Kurama.

"Or you'll what may I ask?"

Kuwabara blinked at Kurama with his fist still in the air. Yusuke laughed slightly and pushed Kuwabara back some with his hand, stepping in front of him. "I wouldn't really mind him." Yusuke leaned in close to Kurama. "He hit is head on the way over here."

Kurama laughed as Kuwabara began to turn red. "That tree branch should have been trimmed!"

"Man, no one walks straight into a tree branch like that."

"Shut up Urameshi!"

Kurama idly stood in his doorway as the two began to fight. After a minute or two he backed away and began to close the door.

"Hey wait! Why you closing the door on us?"

He opened the door fully again and looked at Yusuke. "I have the air conditioning on, and I didn't think you would want to come in, having to much fun fighting."

Yusuke laughed dryly. "It's not fun fighting someone when you know your going to win."

Kuwabara pulled himself off the stairs. "Hey! I heard that Urameshi."

"Well duh, I wasn't exactly whispering."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Yusuke clutched his heart and put one hand to his forehead. "Oh no! The great Kazuma hates poor me. How_ever_ will I continue my life?"

"Ha ha Urameshi. Very funny." Kuwabara looked up at Kurama who was smiling calmly. "So, can we come in now?"

Kurama stood to the side. "Of course"

Yusuke stepped in first followed by Kuwabara. Kurama closed the door as they took off their shoes. He walked in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara and motioned towards the living room.

Yusuke sat on the recliner chair and Kuwabara sat on the opposite side in a loveseat. Kurama casually made his way and sat on the couch, in between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Hey, is there something wrong Kurama?"

Kurama looked up from fixing some magazines on the coffee table in front of him. "Not that I know of, why do you ask Yusuke?"

"I don't know, you seemed kind of, slow there."

"Yea…you do seem to be moving slower then usual."

"Oh, that? I just don't want to move to fast on my leg. That's all, no need to worry."

"That wound still bothering you that much? I thought it would have closed up a lot more by now."

Kurama laughed sheepishly.

"Yea, you should have gone to Yukina with us."

Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kuwabara went into a long speech about how great Yukina is.

"Hey, speaking of things that are cute…where's the kitty?"

"I think he's still in the kitchen."

"Well, I'll go get him then."

"Why don't we just call its name?"

"It's not a dog Urameshi."

Yusuke shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Kuwabara sighed. "Fine, call for it Kurama."

Kurama turned to face the kitchen some. "Shadow! Come here Shadow."

Kitchen

Hiei looked towards the door as 'his' name was called. _Ch, like I really want to go in there with that moron. He should have been able to sense my ki by now anyways. _

"Come on Shadow. There are people that want to see you!"

_I'm not getting up to have that baka try and touch me. _

"See! I told you Urameshi! It's not a dog and wouldn't come when called!"

"Oh well, one point for you then I guess. So that makes it what? One to 100?"

"Just shut it Urameshi!"

Hiei sat and looked at the door thinking. _So, I can wait here until one of them gets me, or go out there on my own and prove that baka wrong. _

Hiei leapt off the table in favor of the latter. He couldn't be the one to give that baka one point, now could he?

"I'm going to go get him…"

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama all looked down as Hiei made is way over and jumped onto the coffee table.

Yusuke put his arms back behind his head and smirked at Kuwabara. "Not like a dog eh?"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

"Wouldn't come eh?"

"Now now, lets not get into this. Shadow is here and that's what we wanted right?"

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke a second longer before turning his gaze towards Kurama. "Yea."

Kurama patted Hiei on the head and leaned back on the couch.

"So, you named it Shadow eh?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke. "Yea…why?"

Yusuke grinned at Kurama. "Oh nothing, I just thought you would name it after…"

"After my mom? Of course not…it's a guy…"

Kurama quickly added before Yusuke could finish his sentence causing both Hiei and Kuwabara to look at Kurama puzzled.

Yusuke leaned forward towards the coffee table. "Shadow, I guess it suits him. Though, not a name I thought you would give him."

Kurama leaned forward and fixed the already tidy magazines. "I…don't know what you're talking about…"

Hiei looked at Kurama confused. _What's the matter with him? Is he blushing? _

Kuwabara looked in between Yusuke and Kurama in confusion. "Well….Shadow looks cute is all I can say."

Kurama looked up at Kuwabara and smiled while Yusuke rolled his eyes.

_Oh, that baka is so dead._

"Can I pet him?"

_Say no._

"Sure, but he might back away…"

"No worries, all cats love me."

Kuwabara reached out towards Hiei and quickly withdrew his hand. "OUCH!"

Yusuke leaned back and began laughing. "All cats love you eh?"

"I'm so sorry Kuwabara. I didn't think he would scratch you!"

Kuwabara looked at his hand some then at Hiei. "It's okay, nothing to major."

_Damn._

"He never scratched me…just…backed away."

"Maybe the great Kazuma was lying about all cats loving him."

"Shut up, it…probably just needs to get to know me better…"

"Sure…you mind if I try to pet him?"

"Uh…sure…but be careful."

"Yea yea, I'll be on my best behavior."

Hiei watched with interest as Yusuke reached out towards him. _This is going to be priceless. _

Yusuke reached down and patted Hiei's head, who in turn quickly glanced at Kuwabara.

_Just as I thought._

Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open with his eyes wide with shock.

Yusuke leaned back again with a smug expression on his face. "Well…it would seem he just doesn't like you." (can you tell I don't really either? XD)

Kuwabara was utterly shocked.

"Um…I don't know what to say Kuwabara…I guess he really doesn't like you…"

Kuwabara stood up quickly "No! I refuse to believe that…maybe if I played with it or something."

Kurama looked at Yusuke nervously while he just shrugged.

"Do you have any string?"

"I think in the drawer over there…"

Kuwabara quickly walked over and searched frantically until he got the string. "Cats can't resist string." Nodding to himself he walked back over and sat down looking at Hiei.

Kurama and Yusuke watched somewhat nervous for their friends' behavior.

"Come on kitty, get the string…" Kuwabara dragged the string on the coffee table, to and from Hiei.

Moron…I don't like you…go away…your task of sensing my ki has failed. And I'm NOT going to get that string!

"I don't think it's going to play with you Kuwa…just face it…it doesn't like you."

"That's not true Urameshi! All cat's love me!" (He's scaring me…) Kuwabara faced Kurama. "Do you have any toys that he likes to play with?"

"Well…I've only had him since this morning really…but…maybe one thing…"

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure it will work…but it's worth a try." Kurama took one of his side locks, bent down and placed it on the table. "Come on Shadow…" He moved his hair around on the table.

Hiei watched with interest as Kurama dragged his hair on the table. The lights highlighting it at different angles when it moved. _Mustn't…try…to…grab…_Kurama began to push it towards Hiei then slowly drag it back. _…I'm only doing this…to make that baka feel worse…not to feel the kitsune's hair again…_Hiei got into a pouncing position and waited until Kurama put his hair closer to him again. He pounced on the hair trapping it between both his front paws. _Aha! Got it…this time it's not getting out of my grasp! _Hiei twitched his whiskers as he brought his nose to examine his prize.

"What?!"

Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara. "Give it up man. He doesn't like you, and won't ever like you."

Kurama gently pulled his hair out from Hiei's grasp. _I don't think so…_Hiei extracted his claws to try and keep Kurama's hair down, but it only slipped through them.

_Hey! Wait…I'm not done with you! _Hiei stood up on his back legs and tried to swipe at Kurama's hair but it was already to far.

Kurama smiled down at Hiei and affectionately rubbed his head. "You really like my hair don't you?"

_NO! What makes you think that? _Hiei looked around himself to find Yusuke laughing, Kuwabara shocked out of his tiny head, and himself standing on his hind legs. He quickly set back down and looked at his paws. _Was I doing…what I think I was doing? _He looked up quickly to see Kurama smiling down at him then back down. _Argh…I was…and to top it all off…his hair still managed to slip from my claws. _

"Well…Now that we established that this one cat doesn't like Kuwabara…unless he manages to grow hair like yours Kurama. I say, I tell you about tomorrow."

Kurama faced Yusuke. "Okay, I was going to ask you about that on the phone earlier…"

All three of them turned to face Kuwabara who was leaned back in the chair, still shocked.

Yusuke turned to face Kurama again. "Anyways…"

"Yes. Now what did Koenma what?" Kurama turned back towards Yusuke after he saw Kuwabara wasn't going to move for a while.

"Well, he called this morning to ask what happened to us last night. I explained to him what happened and the thing about where she told Hiei that we have the wrong person."

Hiei was paying attention as casually as he could when he felt something warm on his sides and the coffee table leaving from underneath his paws. The next thing he knew was that he was in Kurama's lap being stroked. He looked up to see Kurama still facing Yusuke.

…Might as well just play the part of the cat…just as long as that baka doesn't try to touch me again.

Hiei shrugged to himself inwardly and put his attention back to Yusuke as Kurama continued to stroke him.

"So, pacifier breath wants to meet with us tomorrow morning to have a chat with us."

Kurama nodded and began to pet Hiei behind his ears. "So, where do I meet you two?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just meet as his place…"

"Sounds good to me. What time in the morning?"

"Ten."

Kurama moved his hand so he was petting Hiei's chin while he thought about what Yusuke said. "Ten…"

Ten…That feels good…if he just moves over…kami…Hiei began to subconsciously purr.

"Something wrong Kurama?"

"Oh…nothing…I was just thinking about what time to sleep so I can wake up refreshed, and still have enough time to get ready and all."

Yusuke nodded and looked around some. "Well, my job is done and seeing as how Kuwa over there isn't going to get to play with Shadow. I guess…I'll be going now."

Kurama picked up Hiei and placed him on the coffee table standing up. "Thank you for the information Yusuke."

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he was placed on the coffee table. It ended too soon…WAIT! What am I saying…I didn't enjoy that…I wasn't purring…

"No problem man! I would get in trouble if I didn't inform you."

"You saying that you're scared of what Koenma will do?"

"Are you kidding me? That toddler, no. It'll slip to Botan I didn't tell you, and Botan will automatically tell Keiko about my 'juvenile irresponsibility'. You know how annoying that speech can get?"

"Honestly?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at Yusuke. (Loving on the straight a student here)

"Ah, just shut up." Yusuke scolded jokingly.

Kurama just grinned. "What should we do about Kuwabara?"

"Ugh, is he still shocked that Shadow doesn't like him."

"It would seem so, should we be worried at how shocked he is?"

"Naw, a simple knock in the head should get him out of it."

Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara and hit him on the head. "Come on! We're leaving now!"

Kuwabara blinked and looked up to see Yusuke and Kurama staring down at him. "What?"

Yusuke roughly grabbed Kuwabara's arm and pulled him out of the chair. "We're leaving."

Kuwabara nodded slowly and began to walk towards the door in a slight daze. Yusuke watched him walk away and then turned to Kurama who sweat dropped. Yusuke then shrugged and made is way over to the door followed by Kurama.

Kuwabara already had his shoes on and was staring blankly ahead.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Kurama."

Kurama nodded and politely opened the door for the two teenagers. Kuwabara, still in a trance like state stepped out and waved without emotion to Kurama as the got to his front gate.

Kurama watched as the two walked away, waving politely when Yusuke waved near the end of the street.

"Don't forget to tell Hiei!" Yusuke shouted a little to loudly causing one person to look through his window to throw something at him. "Ouch!" Yusuke shook his fist angrily at the person.

Kurama laughed to himself and shut the door; leaning against it he looked at the grandfather clock. "Seems, it's later then I thought." Using his hands to push himself forward some, Kurama made his way back to the couch and lazily plopped down on it. Sighing, he brushed away the strands of hair that fell on his face from lying down. "Been in interesting day, I just hope it remains a normal night." Smiling he looked over to Hiei who was still on the coffee table. "Don't get me wrong…interesting is grand and all, just not tonight." Reaching out he patted Hiei's head and grabbed a book resting next to him. Lying so he was slightly propped up by the armrest, Kurama opened the book and began to read.

He's just going to lie there and read the night away? Well…he always did read when I came over, but that was usually some ningen homework crap. Even then, he would talk to me. What I'm I supposed to do now, sit here and watch him read? Gazing around the living room he contemplated leaving. I would have nowhere to go though. Setting his gaze back on Kurama he watched him flip a page. Wonder what he's reading…

Hiei stood up and leapt over to the armrest. Turning to face the book in Kurama's hands he knelt down and looked at the pages. He had just about got the words in focus when he heard a slight laughter from Kurama.

Kurama moved one of his arms so he could pet Hiei on the head behind him. "Are you that smart kitty, that you can read?" Kurama tilted his head some to cast a look at Hiei. "Or are you just getting closer to play with my hair some more?"

Hiei slowly blinked at Kurama. I'm just trying to see what's so interesting in this book and if I have to get close to your hair…that just happens to be a coincidence. Not that I mind…

"Oh, you know what would be fun Hiei?"

Scarring that fool even more?

"If I read to you."

…

"I always wanted to read to little children or something. My mom states I have a nice voice for doing so."

Can't exactly disagree there…

"But, seeing as how no one is home, and Shuiichi usually doesn't like the kind of books I read…"

What makes you think I will?

"I'll read to you Hiei" Kurama patted Hiei's head once more before turning his attention back to the book. Adjusting himself, so that he was more comfortable on the couch, he began to read the story. (No, Kurama hasn't gone crazy…he's practicing to read long stories out loud. And the following is part of the first page of Time Stops for No Mouse by Michael Hoeye.)

" Oh, my! Oh, My! Murmured Hermux Tantamoq as he carefully examined the wristwatch. He had never seen such a beautiful watch so badly treated. The crystal was shattered. The hands were twisted like melted wax. The face was chipped and scratched so badly that the numbers were barely legible. The young…."

Hiei slowly blinked his eyes as Kurama turned the page. The words he was speaking, becoming a slow pleasant hum to his ears. He lied himself down on the armrest, his head on his paws. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and smelt nothing but roses. Cracking open one eye, he noticed that by lying down like this, he put himself directly next to the kitsune's hair. He shifted his gaze to see Kurama still reading the book. Guess he doesn't mind…Once again, closing his eyes, Hiei soon drifted off to sleep of mice in clothes, flaming red hair, and roses.

Continuation

Author's Notes::

Oh hey, another chapter down. That wasn't the original ending I had planned for this chapter, but, I have come up with a new kind of twist to this story… which required a change in this, one's ending X3 About the book being about Mice…that was just the closest book I could grab that wasn't a manga. Sorry about the delay in updating this story, I was kinda busy, thinking/writing a little one shot for a fic trade. I've also started school…so that might be a slow down ;; I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Another sorry for the update…. review o-o?


	5. Excuse me, what?

Argh, I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter xX

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways, own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: Same as the other chapters. Add on: This chap will contain super small, barely there KoenmaxBotan. If you dislike this couple…I'm sorry you've read it so far to stop now.

Summary: While at the Rekai palace, Hiei is told a very confusing message. Will it help him change back? Does he even know what it means?

XXxXxXxXx

Hiei stretched his back legs out and curled them back in to sleep again. Once he was successfully curled into a black puffball, he felt something was amiss. He closed his eyes tighter and tried to place what was out of place. He breathed in deeply and found the rose scent still to be strong. He shifted about so he nestled deeper into the green linen of Kurama's bed. Kurama had brought Hiei up to his room to sleep with him. Which might have been awkward, but Hiei remembered, people slept with their pets.

_Still on Kurama's bed…_ He racked his brain for what could possibly be missing. His ear twitched at the sound of a bird chirping loudly on the tree outside Kurama's window. A cool breeze fluttered through the curtains causing Hiei to shiver slightly.

_That's it. _The warmth that engulfed Hiei all night long was missing. The comforting pressure that was around him was gone. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes to gaze behind him. Kurama was gone.

_He couldn't have gone to the Rekai already!_

Hiei hastily stood up and spun around on the bed. After two spins, Hiei stopped suddenly. _What am I doing?! _He sat back down and looked up when he heard the hum of a familiar alto voice coming from the direction of the bathroom. Hiei scoffed at himself. _Of course the fox would be in the bathroom, getting his self-ready to leave. _

The bathroom door swung slowly open and shortly after Kurama emerged brushing his crimson silk. Now that he was out from the confines of the bathroom wall, Hiei could hear the humming better. It was slow and almost haunting kind of sound due to Kurama's alto voice. He began to find himself entranced by the tune and half closed his eyes as if to increase the beauty of it. He watched Kurama gracefully make his way over to the bed and sat down next to Hiei. He lifted his half closed orbs to see Kurama smiling down at him, still humming the same melody. He stopped brushing his hair and began to pet Hiei affectionately behind the ear. The humming came to slightly held out note and ended as Kurama pulled his hand away from Hiei.

Hiei looked at Kurama with the slight longing that Kurama would continue to hum the soft song. He saw Kurama tilt his head and smile down at him instead.

"I left you some breakfast on the kitchen table alright Hiei?"

Hiei blinked his large almond eyes at Kurama and was about to give a soft questioning mew but withheld. _Like the fox will know what it means. I must be getting lazy to in this feline body, Kurama awoke that much before me for him to eat breakfast, make mine, and get ready to leave? I need to return to my demon body soon…_

"When I come back from Rekai, I'll make sure to pick you up some proper cat food, alright?"

Hiei snapped out of his thoughts and focused more on Kurama. _You're leaving me here?!_

"The local mini mart should have enough before kasaan comes back and gives me a better supply of money to buy you the proper cat supplies.

_I am not staying here, I need to see the little toddler. _

Kurama ruffled Hiei's head lovingly and stood up gracefully smoothing out his outfit in the process.

"I shouldn't be gone long, and I'm sure you can find something to entertain you while I'm gone." He headed to the door and stopped before leaving to cast a quick glance around his room. "Just try not to mess anything up to badly, especially my plants and the note on my desk telling Hiei where I've gone." Before he could cast another smile at Hiei on the bed, Hiei leapt off the bed and was at Kurama's feet. He blinked and shook his head as if to clear his eyesight. He looked around his room and found Hiei to be at his feet, looking up at him with eyes practically screaming to him 'Take me with you'. Kurama blinked down at him and tilted his head. _Since when do I know how to understand cats…I've never even had a cat before. _He watched Hiei as Hiei watched him unblinking. He internally shrugged to himself. _Maybe it's from being a fox spirit, I can understand animals a little…_He shrugged outright this time and squatted down to pet Hiei.

"You want to come with me, is that it?"

Hiei continued his unwavering eye lock with Kurama.

Stroking Hiei he grinned slightly. "Not that I'm lazy or anything, I just don't think I want to carry you all that way…and letting you walk by me wouldn't be such a good idea either…"

_Ch, I've got the answers to your problem fox. _Hiei crept out from Kurama's soft hands and got in the position to leap. In one jump, Hiei landed squarely on Kurama's shoulder making sure not to scratch him anyway.

Kurama was nearly was thrown back in shock but quickly placed it aside to look at Hiei on his shoulder. He watched as Hiei circled gracefully and settled himself so he was sitting comfortably, tail wrapped around Kurama's neck.

"Wow…that was easier then I thought."

He smiled brightly and rose finding the weight of Hiei on his shoulder to not be in the least discomforting. Stepping out from his room and descended the stairs making his way to the front door. He grabbed some more money from his wallet and shoved it into his pocket along with his key. Placing his shoes on his feet he opened and stepped out the door into the crisp morning air before noon came around. Closing the door behind him with the lock clicking into place, he smiled and took a glance around him.

"You know Hiei, I have a good feeling about today."

Quickly patting Hiei on the head next to him, Kurama set out for the portal for Rekai.

---- Jump to Rekai --- (a/n: Though I could quite easily place a scene with Vincent here, I won't cause then this will get to long…)

Kurama glanced worriedly to his shoulder to see an unfazed Hiei resting atop his shoulder. _Weird, through out this whole walk over here, he has barely moved. I thought the portal would at least bristle him some, but…nothing. The only movement he made was when a girl stopped to chat with me. Hmm…oh well…cats are strange animals I heard._

"Kurama!"

He turned his head to the sound of a bouncy girl.

"Kurama, over here!"

He smiled when he saw Botan waving at him in front of the palace doors. He kept the smile on his face and strolled up to where Botan stood waiting.

"Good morning Botan, how are you?"

She bit her lower lip slightly and looked at the palace doors.

"Oh…I take it Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to arrive early?"

She sighed and nodded. "But no matter!" She grinned suddenly and took hold of his arm yanking him into the palace. "You are here now, so no worries!"

They walked down the long halls of the palace almost running into a few frantic ogres along the way. Kurama kept his gaze forward and contemplated on where Hiei was. Botan looked at Kurama's expression and then finally noticed Hiei sitting atop his shoulder obediently.

Kurama snapped out of his thoughts when something seemed amiss and looked to the side of him to see nothing. "Botan?" He spun around to find her staring at him. He raised a fine brow and titled his head. "Botan, are you alright?"

"Kawaii!"

Kurama was taken aback and looked behind him slightly frantic.

"What's its name?"

Kurama looked forward again to find Botan right in front of him. "Excuse me?"

"What is its name?"

Kurama blinked and then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, it's Shadow."

"Awww!" She made to reach out and touch him when Kurama pulled back.

"I would be careful, he scratches sometimes…"

She titled her head to the side and looked at Kurama with confused eyes. "But, he isn't scratching you now and he is reclining on your shoulder quite obediently."

"I know…but he scratched Kuwabara last night."

Her hand stopped in midair as he finished that sentence. "but all cats love him…"

He nodded slowly.

"Alright then…" She pulled her hand back and looked a bit nervous. "Let us continue then…" She began to walk with Kurama once again.

Hiei stuck his head out from hiding under a mass of Kurama's hair. _Phew, that was a close one. Stupid bubbly blue haired grim reapers. _Hiei watched as the doors to Koenma's office loomed into site.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Hiei's ears laid flat on his head when Yusuke's voice hit them full blast as the doors opened.

"Start dishing out some explanations pacifier breath before I have to force them out of you!" Yusuke slammed his fists on the wooden desk causing Koenma to jump up in his chair slightly. (a/n teenage Koenma)

Koenma looked nervously at the fuming Yusuke and then noticed the new arrivals at his door. He leaped up and ran over to them. "Welcome back Botan-chan, and Hi Kurama!"

Kurama sweat dropped at the obvious attempt to avoid explaining himself to Yusuke.

"Morning Koenma."

"I am so glad you can make it Kurama!" He patted him on the back and motioned for him to come closer to his desk.

Kurama smiled sheepishly and stood in front of his desk next to the furious Yusuke as Koenma seated himself in his large chair. Botan made her way over and sat causally on the arm of his chair.

Koenma crossed his hands over his lap and cleared his throat. "Now that Kurama is here, we can officially begin this meeting."

"Good, now…back to what I was saying…"

Koenma looked up and then tilted his head to the side. "Kurama…is that a cat on your shoulder?"

Kurama blinked and looked to his shoulder at Hiei. "Yes, it is."

"…"

"You brought that demon cat here?!"

Everyone turned to see Kuwabara pointing accusingly at Hiei. "That cat is not normal!"

Yusuke let his head slump forward and let out an aggravated sigh. "Not this crap again…"

"What do you mean, not normal?" Koenma spun slightly in his chair to face Kuwabara.

"It came when it was called, it refused to play with me, and it scratched me!!!" Kuwabara stood defensively towards the wall with his spirit sword drawn. "Keep it away from me!"

Botan looked on with a frown. "Now Kuwabara, I think you are reacting a bit dramatically to this…"

Kuwabara shook his head frantically. "No way! That cat is a demon, I am sure of it!"

_Hn, he is not wrong at all…_

"I, the great Kazuma will get rid of it now and save you from it's evil grasp Kurama!"

A sweat drop ran down Kurama's head as he waved his hands to stop Kuwabara. "No no, I assure you that it does not have an evil grasp on me."

"That is what it wants you to say!" Kuwabara struck his sword out in a heroic pose. "But, I will now free you!"

"No Kuwabara, I once again assure you, there is nothing wrong."

Hiei watched Kuwabara completely unfazed. _Stupid ningen, always full of hot air. _

"Prepare to go down demon cat!"

Hiei twitched his one side of his mouth, almost in like a cat version smirk. _I dare you._

Kuwabara raised his sword and began to run forward.

"WILL YOU JUST SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Kuwabara immediately halted and looked at Yusuke's form shaking with anger.

"But…the demon…"

"That is not a demon cat…"

"Yes it is!"

"No…you just are being your normal dumb self, so sit down so I can get a clear answer out of pacifier breath here."

"but…"

"I said, shut up and sit down. If it truly were a demon cat it would have acted out already, right?"

Kuwabara looked unsurely at Hiei then to Yusuke. "I guess…"

"Right, so now sit down."

Kuwabara mumbled a few words that sounded remotely like "it'll attack later…"

Yusuke sighed and raised his head to address Koenma. "Alright, can this meeting proceed now?"

Koenma blinked out of his trance watching Kuwabara and focused on Yusuke. "Yes, it can."

"Good."

Koenma nodded and glanced at the three Tentai members. "I have interesting news to tell you all." He looked down at his lap as he crossed his hands. "We have Taka in our prisons at this moment."

_What?!_

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Taka is in the Rekai prisons this very moment."

"How did you capture her?"

"We didn't."

Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Didn't he just say that they had her?"

Kurama nodded in agreement. "I heard it too."

"but…they did not capture her…"

Kurama nodded again.

Yusuke seemed to ponder this for a moment before he threw up his hands in confusion. "Alright, I am lost…care to explain pacifier breath?"

Koenma narrowed his eyes at the constant use of the derogatory name but decided not to make a deal of it. "Quite easily, she walked in of her own free will."

"What kind of idiot would do that?!"

"Who cares?" Yusuke placed his arms behind his head and grinned. "Less work for us to do, right?"

Kuwabara looked confused for a moment but got it a bit later. "Oh, right! Then…let's go!"

Kurama held up a hand to the two departing bodies. "Wait…I think there is more to this then we know."

"Indeed there is Kurama."

"You could not let us just walk out here, could ya?"

Kurama smiled sheepishly at Yusuke. "Sorry."

Koenma waited until everyone was once again settled. "Alright, like I said…Taka came to us willingly, but, she told us we must let her go when we find the true criminal."

"and who would that be?"

"Her sister."

"She has a sister?! I thought you Rekai people were supposed to know all the details."

"Well...we don't."

"I still don't get it…"

"She is in here, because she would rather stay in safety then be out in the Makai having us hunt her down."

"Precisely Kurama."

"Then what the hell does her sister look like?!"

"Exactly like her…"

Yusuke threw his arms up in frustration."

"Except one difference…her hair is purple and she has blue eyes."

"So…the opposite?"

"Bingo!"

"Alright! Then let us be off!"

"Wait Yusuke…"

Yusuke halted once again to Kurama's hand.

"Can I speak with her?"

Koenma looked shocked for a brief second. "Why?"

"I just want to know a little more about her and her sister."

"Hey! That is a good idea, you talk to her and we will talk to toddler here some more."

Koenma glanced slightly nervously at Yusuke but nodded anyways. "Alright…she is held on the second level of the prison, I believe…twelfth cell to the right."

_Got it._

"Alright. I will be back after I retrieve the information I want."

Everyone bid him farewell as he walked towards the doors leading out of Koenma's office.

Kurama easily pushed opened the large doors and stepped through the opening. "Well, let us be off then Hiei."

_I am way ahead of you._ Hiei leapt off Kurama's shoulders landing gracefully on the floor. He cast a quick glance at Kurama's stunned face behind him and ran full speed down the hall.

"Hiei!"

"Oi! Foxy boy, is Hiei out there?"

Kurama immediately covered his mouth and turned around to face Yusuke's and the others.

"Hey, get that fire yokai in here."

Kurama scratched the back of his head nervously and quickly racked his brain for an explanation. "Oh uh, well…you see….it was not him…"

Yusuke looked at Koenma and Botan who just shrugged. "Then, why did you call him?"

"I saw a black shadow and thought it was him?"

"right…"

"Well, I must be going now…" Kurama quickly turned back around and jogged off.

XXxXx Hiei in the Palace Halls xXxXx

_Hn, stupid ogres. _Hiei glanced back at the scattered papers and fallen ogres. _Alright, second floor, now just to find the prison hallway. _

He took a sharp right into another long decorative hallway. _Ch, what is with the overly large halls in this place? _Keeping his fast pace, the hallway end came into sight. _Now, If I remember correctly, it should be to the left. _The corner came up, and without second thought of looking around the corner Hiei sharply took it. He crashed into a pair of blue legs and stepped back shaking his head. He looked up with annoyance plastered on his neko face at George.

"Hm, what was that?" George looked down and turned a ghostly pale blue at the sight of Hiei. "A CAT!" He dropped his supplies and ran screaming the way Hiei came.

Hiei hissed and jumped backwards when a cold wet substance splashed his arm.

_Dumb ogre, why the hell is he so afraid of a cat?_ He rolled his eyes and sped down the prison hallway, counting the cells he past. _Ten, eleven, twelve…_

"Nice to see you Hiei."

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and gazed furiously into cell thirteen.

Taka lounged lazily on her back, letting her hair fall off the bed as she gazed at the ceiling. She titled her head fully back and regarded Hiei with a grin. "Came all the way to Rekai to see me?"

Hiei growled and flexed his claws.

"My my, what is with the temper dear?" She rolled over to lie on her stomach. She crossed her arms and rested her chin on them, with a fully innocent look on her face.

_You know damn well!_

"I assure you, I do not."

Hiei blinked out of his fury. _She can hear what I think? _He looked at her to see a bright smile upon her features.

"Of course I can."

He narrowed his eyes again and swished his tail angrily. _Tell me how to change back now._

She closed her eyes and titled her head, smiling all the same. "Fairy tales are fun, do you not agree?"

_What the hell does that have to do with anything? Tell me how to change back, now!_

"Always full of different events, and a cliché happy ending." She opened her eyes and a small glint flashed in those purple depths. "You should get your fox to read some to you."

Hiei growled and bared his fang. _He is not mine, and have you been watching me?_

"It would not be fun if I was not." Her face suddenly became serious. "and I can not have my plan fail."

_And what the hell is your plan?!_

She regarded him seriously for a second, before that annoyingly (to Hiei at least) happy grin plastered its self on her features. "Oh, you will find out later. Just remember to have Kurama read you some lovely fairy tales."

_What is with you and those fairy tales?!_

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Were you not paying attention? I find them fun. So light hearted."

_Now is not the time for lighthearted things, while I am stuck in a body of a damned ningen animal._

"You ever stop to think, that maybe you think to seriously all the time?"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"You ever enjoy life Hiei?"

_What is there to enjoy? Constant missions from Mukuro and Koenma? Making sure that baka does not touch my sister?_

"Being petted by Kurama?"

_…_

"Even yourself said a few minutes ago, I was watching you. So, I do see the pleasure you take in when he pets you."

_Shut up, no I don't!_

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Whatever you say."

Hiei said nothing more but regarded her with cold eyes.

"Why must you look at me so evilly?"

_You know why._

"What is with you and thinking I know everything. I may be a holder of knowledge, and a skill with magic. But, no one, knows everything."

_Kurama does…_

"He does now?"

_Kuso! Can't you stay out of my head for one second?_

She grinned and shook her head no.

He ground his teeth together in frustration. _Are you going to tell me how to get back to my true form, or do I have to force it out of you?_

"What is the name of that green ningen thing?"

_What?!_

"It was in a fairy tale, one of my favorites. But for some reason, I can not remember the name of it for the life of me."

_I don't care about those damned fairy tales of yours!_

"Sh…I think I hear someone coming…"

Hiei twitched his ears and realized it was true. He turned his head towards the way he came, and saw Kurama walking down the hall.

"Ooo, two visitors in one day. How pleasant."

Hiei faced Taka again quickly with a non-to happy face._ Tell me now before he comes!_

"No time for that now, I have to make myself presentable." She pushed herself up into a seated position and put her flung her hair over her shoulder so it cascaded down her back. "I mean, have to look nice for a person that knows everything." She smirked as she saw Hiei bristle at the comment.

_Shut up._

She continued to adjust herself, until she sat cross legged and hands placed delicately in her lap.

"Hiei, there you are!"

Hiei turned his gaze back to Kurama, who was now three cells away. Facing Taka again, he growled again. _This isn't over yet._

She causally smiled. "Oh, did I mention. I love what you did with your arm. Now, why did I not think of that?"

Hiei blinked and looked down at his right arm to find it covered in a white paint. _Kuso, damn ogre._

"What? I think it gives you a nice complete, Hiei look."

_I hate you._

"Love you too." She gave him a wink just as Kurama came into view.

"There you are, how lucky it is that you decided to run here out of all the places." He bent down and patted him on the head. "Lucky you left a path of fallen orges in your wake." He picked Hiei up and scrunched his brows together when he noticed Hiei's arm. "I hope that will come out…"

"I guess I will be the first to say hello."

Kurama faced the cell and saw a smiling Taka. He placed Hiei on his shoulder and let him settle before acknowledging her. "Hello."

"I take it you have come here to question me about my sister?"

Kurama nodded. "That among other things…"

"Fire away."

Hiei could do nothing but stop himself from digging his claws into Kurama's shoulders as he watched the two converse.

XXx Continuation xXx

Author's Notes: omg…five months…that is honestly like…inexcusable…all I can say is…SORRY! Sorry for my complete and udder laziness and procrastination. I have no valid excuse for not getting this chapter out soonerdies. What is worse, this chapter was not all that great either dies Ugh, I cannot apologize enough for this late chapter.

Well, Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. Gah, I should really pre-write stuff in like, a notebook at school…I myself, barely know what the next chap is going to be about :. Sorry for any mistakes. I am once again, being lazy.

Anyways…enough of my pitiful apologies. I still hope you will review. Also, how many think they know the way Hiei is going to get out of his neko predicament? I think it is pretty clear, but you never know. So um, please review X3?

P.S There is a note in my bio, speaking of oc stories. Can anyone help?


End file.
